


Sovereign Abduction

by babyjules16, thespectacularstorm



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Robbery, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyjules16/pseuds/babyjules16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespectacularstorm/pseuds/thespectacularstorm
Summary: Debt, something the world know's all too well. Something that always seemed at an arm's length away until suddenly it's grasping at your throat. Two unsuspecting girls soon found themselves in such a predicament as collectors come for a debt they knew nothing about. Parents amirite?
Relationships: Charles Bonavich/Cynthia Bonavich





	Sovereign Abduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Enjoy another one of our adventures while we write and edit the other stories, I hope you enjoy it. ~juju
> 
> Lots of stories in the making! Hope you'll follow along on yet another wild ride. ~storm

“Rico! Have you seen my stockings?!” The young girl had ripped apart her room looking for the hosiery. 

“Ma’am, they are hanging by your mirror,” the maid said softly.

“Remi! Hurry up! We’ll be late!”

Remi grabbed her tights, struggling to put them on as she rushed towards the stairs. “Oh shit!”

  
_**BA-DUM** _  


  
_**BUM** _  


  
_**BA-BUM** _  


  
_**DUM** _  


  
_**BA- DA** _  


  
_**BOOM** _  


Rico rushed past the servants to see her younger sister at the bottom of the stairs.

“Ma’am!”

“Young mistress are you okay?!”

“Miss Remi!”

**_“What was that sound?”_ **

Everyone’s blood ran cold. Rico rushed to pulled her sister out of sight.

“Pull them up! Pull them up!” She whispered hurriedly.

“I’m trying,” Remi whispered in a panic, tears threatening to roll down her face.

“Ma’am your shoes,” the maids started to help the poor girl properly get dressed seeing as the younger of the two sisters was far too anxious to move quickly.

“It was nothing of importance sir,” the head butler said as he poured his master a cup of coffee.

“Thank you, Alfred. Did those. . .creatures leave?”

“Father.” Rico walked past the older raven with her head held high. “Ana, we’ll take our breakfast to go.”

The man looked her up and down, taking in her appearance. Rico was dressed in a plain white uniform polo shirt ironed to perfection. A black tie to match her skirt and knee-high stockings which left her melanin skin slightly exposed. The girl wore high heeled boots to complete the outfit. His gaze went to her hair, it was pulled into two miniature curly afro-puffs while the back was left curling down to her shoulders. Last was her face. Her eyebrows had been perfectly filled in, completely hiding the scar he gave her years ago. Her cheeks lightly dusted with Fenty highlight, and her lips glistening with her new D.S 5,000 lipgloss. He got out of his seat and walked toward the girl.

Doja stayed behind a pillar near, watching anxiously as the maids fixed her hair.

The tall dark-skinned male took only a few steps before he stood looming over her. His hand-tailored grey Desmond Merrion suit pressed to perfection and worn exquisitely. He took hold of her chin, “is this new lip gloss?” He leaned in and inhaled deeply before playing with her bottom lip with his thumb. “It suits you.”

“Release me please.” Rico stared into his dark eyes blankly not reacting to him at all.

He grunted, releasing her and putting his thumb into his mouth to clean the lip gloss off. The tall male returned to his chair, scratching his face. He refused to shave his beard and mustache for unknown reasons that Rico couldn’t explain. “Where’s the other one?”

“You mean my sister? Your daughter,” she said through clenched teeth.

“I’m here father,” Remi shuffled into the kitchen quickly.

Again, he began to inspect Remi’s uniform. The brown-skinned girl wore a long-sleeved white collared polo shirt, a black bowtie nicely on display. Black skirt stopping right above her knees, her stockings shielding her flawless skin from the world. Her black flats polished to reflect everything around her. Remi’s hair was pulled into a pineapple puff, silked up perfectly with no curl out of place. The young girl played with her fingers nervously when she felt him staring at her face.

“She’s fine. We’re leaving,” Rico took her sister’s hand, pulling her toward the front door.

“Ungrateful swine,” he muttered sipping his coffee.

“Now, I know you’re not about to embarrass us by leaving without your jacket.”

Rico rolled her eyes, not even bothering to respond as both she and her sister turned to look at their mother.

The brown-skinned woman wore a Milly Chevron vertical stripe dress and J Melrose red patent leather pumps to match. Teardrop emerald chandelier earrings swinging with each step she took down toward the pair. Marquise emerald tennis bracelet glistening in the light along with her honey blonde hair that hung in loose curls.

“If you would’ve waited you’d se-”

“Your jacket Miss Rico.”

“You’d see Jarvis bringing her jacket,” Remi stated with a tone and a cocky smile.

“Was I talking to you girl?”

Rico pushed her sister out the door, knowing she would insult their mother and she would have to take the blows and held out her arms so her jacket could be put on. “Don’t take your anger out on her just because you’re bitter.”

“Get out of my sight.”

“You’re lucky I even allow you to set those disgusting soulless eyes on me at all,” she smirked before taking her leave, Jarvis bowed quickly and shut the door.

“Maggot.”

Rico adjusted her red suede jacket, the crest sewed in gold thread on the right side of her chest.

“Young master,” Jarvis, the girls' personal butler held her door open for her to enter the car.

She grimaced when she saw her sister stuffing pancakes in her mouth. “Don’t get syrup on your shirt.”

Remi ignored her older sister pouring more syrup on her meal and then into her mouth.

“Jarvis, I would like a breakfast sandwich from that chicken place please,” Rico wiped her sister’s face then patted her forehead.

“Right away ma’am.” Jarvis was hand-chosen by the girls to be their personal driver, security, butler, and everything else. Their father tried to get rid of him once, claiming the girls were too attached to him but hired him back immediately when Rico retaliated. It resulted in her going to the hospital, which Jarvis still felt responsible for, but she was content because he promised to never leave their side again.

Remi looked up at her sister who was wiping off her lip gloss aggressively with a napkin. She suddenly felt guilty, “I’m sorry I took too long to get ready. My alarm never went off.”

Rico stopped with most of the lip gloss off her lips. “Why are you sorry?”

“Cause father. . .”

“It’s fine. Just eat your breakfast.”

Remi ate slowly and quietly as her sister continued to try to remove the remaining sparkles.

``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``

“Charles what are we going to do?” The brown-skinned woman was pacing back and forth, her honey-blonde curls swinging with each turn.

The dark-skinned raven stared at the letters surrounding them along with threats. “Cynthia I don’t know,” he huffed in frustration.

_**RING RING** _

_**RING RING** _

_**RING** _

“Would someone answer that damn phone!”

“Bonavich residence,” the young girl answered.

Charles and Cynthia shared a look.

“They’re both right here sir.”

“You stupid. Incompetent. Useless pile of shit!” Cynthia backhanded the poor girl, sending her crashing into the wall.

Charles sighed, picking up the phone off the floor completely ignoring his wife as she beat the naive girl.

“Richard.”

“Why would you tell them we were here?”

“I-I’m sor-”

“Shut up!”

  
_**SMACK** _  


“Yes, I know about the debt. . .”

Cynthia was kicking the girl repeatedly as the other maids watched in fear.

“Richard, we can handle this like adults.”

“Drag this rodent out of my sight.”

Quickly the maids rushed to remove the young girl as Alfred tended to Cynthia’s hand.

“We just need time to get the money. . .understood.”

_**CLICK** _

Cynthia looked at her husband, “well?”

Charles scratched his beard that he had been growing just in case something like this happened. “Alfred, you and Octavia go pack the Mrs and I’s things quickly.”

“Yes sir.” The man left quickly to tell the head maid the order from their master.

“Charles?”

“We’re leaving immediately.”

Cynthia felt both anxiety and fear. “The girls?”

The man’s face contorted in confusion and disgust. They never cared for the girls since the children took their first breath. He had hoped for boys to carry his legacy but was disappointed. Now disgusted every time he looked at them. “Those pests can fend for themselves,” he walked out of the room.

Cynthia was full of fear as she rushed to find a pen and paper.

``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``

“Okay as of now you are all fired.”

All the butlers and maids stood confused.

“We are leaving. . .it is none of your concern but we’re going immediately.”

Alfred and Octavia shared a look.

“It’s been an honor serving you sir.”  
“Miss it was a pleasure serving you.”

“And what about master Rico and young Remi?”

All heads turned to Jarvis who looked concerned.

“So, you’re worried about those insects?”

Jarvis frowned as his fist balled up in anger. “They’re your daughters! How can you just leave them!”

Charles shoved the maids aside and raised his hand.

  
_**SMACK** _  


Jarvis’s eyes shut instinctively but when he felt no pain he peeked to see what happened, he was surprised to see Alfred in front of him.

Charles raised an eyebrow, looking at the red spot forming on the man’s cheek.

“Please excuse me, sir. You wouldn’t want to be late for your flight,” the man smiled looking into the man’s eyes.

Charles turned to enter the car, huffing in anger.

“Sir,” Alfred rushed to open the door for his master.

“Thanks for everything Alfred.”

“It was my pleasure, goodbye sir.”

Cynthia quickly went to Jarvis taking his hands into hers completely surprising him. “Thank you for raising them. . .you did well.” She looked over at Ana, “you too.” The woman nodded to Octavia before entering the car.

With that, they drove off. Jarvis looked in his hands and saw a note addressed to Rico.

“Okay everyone. . .time to leave,” Alfred turned to his subordinates.

“Sir. . .”

“You should pack up too Jarvis.”

“Ana come on,” Octavia lifted the front of her dress as she climbed the stairs to enter the house.

“I want to wait for the young madams.” The blue-eyed girl stood confidently.

“I would also like to wait for them sir,” Jarvis rubbed his arm nervously.

“Ana,” Octavia frowned looking at the foolish girl who dared to disobey her.

“Octavia go pack your things. I’ll talk to them,” Alfred smiled brightly at her.

A faint blush dusted her cheeks, pushing her orange hair back she went into the home to make sure everyone was ready to leave.

“It is obvious something bad happened. . .you have 3 days. . .I want you to be out of this house by then. . .no leave by morning. I’ll stay to make sure you’re gone.” Alfred turned on his heel heading into the house.

“We’re. . .not leaving them. . .right?”

“No. we’re not.”

``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``

“Rico. Remi. Looking lovely as always,” Ayden looked at the sisters in lust.

The girls turned around, their eyes looked toward the multicolored haired boy. His blue eyes twinkling with mischief, lanky frame leaning against the wall behind him. The visible look of disgust on both girls’ faces made the boy laugh, snorting aggressively.

“I’m disgusted.”  
“Imma throw up.”

“Now now Ayden. That’s no way to greet your seniors.”

Remi’s eyes lit up as Rico rolled her own, clearly not interested in anyone around her.

Carlos pushed Ayden aside, tan skin was being kissed by the sun. Hazel eyes and bright smile directed at the girls. The boy’s uniform matched Rico’s showing seniority, although missing the golden crest.

“Hi Carlos,” Remi tilted her head with a large smile on her face.

“Hello ladies.”

“I didn’t greet you,” Rico muttered looking for the car.

“Oh Rico my love, as invigorating as always.” He walked past the younger sister to smile up at the taller girl.

“You’re too short to flirt with me. There’s a height requirement.”

Everyone began to laugh as the boy scowled.

“She’s just playing,” Remi rubbed her arm nervously, not liking the attention and all the eyes staring.

Carlos smiled at Remi, “Remi you’re the same as always. . .so clingy.”

Remi’s mouth opened and closed in shock.

“Oh? Clingy? Says the mutt whose tail wags at anything with breast,” Rico turned angrily. “You dare speak down on my sister when she spoke so highly of you to get that jacket. There’s not even a crest for you to think your balls are big, to think your shit don’t stink. You crooked tooth, big head, lazy-eyed, big-eared bastard.”

As if he couldn’t handle another insult Carlos lifted his hand to strike the dark-skinned girl. Rico didn’t flinch at all as it got closer toward her because as if on cue Jarvis caught the boy’s hand.

“So, you want to hit your female senior? Hand over your jacket.”

“Fuck off!”

**“Carlos!”**

Everyone looked at their dean while Rico smiled at Carlos.

“Checkmate asshole,” she whispered.

Remi took hold of the boy’s tie, “I was only being nice because you have pretty eyes. The next time you talk to me like that Jarvis will cut out your vocal cords.” Tears welled in her eyes much to Carlos’s confusion.

“What’s going on?”

“He insulted me and when Rico defended me he tried to strike her,” Remi began to weep.

“There there Remi. I’m okay,” she hugged her sister tightly.

“Carlos my office now!” The older man walked off with the boy by the collar.

“And scene,” Rico smiled at her little sister while Remi wiped her face. Both girls laughed, joining their pinkies.

“Trouble twos back at it again huh?”

Rico and Remi looked at the pair walking their way. A tall tan boy wearing an open red jacket with a golden crest looked down at the pair, green eyes glowed with amusement. Brown hair slicked back with two curls refusing to be tamed. Next to him, his slightly shorter brother stood smiling brightly at the girls, his white shirt tucked halfway into his black pants. Black hair a mess, as usual, but it worked for him as gray eyes gleamed in the sunlight. His freckles stood out against his tan skin scattered like art on a canvas. While his brother had not a single freckle on him.

“Niko. Sebastian.”

Both girls were excited to see their favorite set of twins.

“You both are so evil together,” Niko laughed.

“He deserved it. Fucking dick,” Rico huffed.

“There’s that lovely potty mouth,” Sebastian leaned toward her face with a smirk.

“Enough!” Jarvis pushed the brunet back with a glare on his face and opened the door for the girls.

“Bye boys,” Rico smiled getting into the car.

Niko took Remi’s hand, kissing it quickly.

“No! Release the young miss,” Jarvis pulled Remi and pushed her into the car.

“No need for violence,” Niko laughed.

“You want violence? I’ll break that hand, there’s your violence.”

Both boys stood eyes wide in shock, they never seen this side of the man.

Rico laughed freely and Remi shook her head. “Jarvis please.”

The two-toned haired man glared at the young boys as he went to enter the car promptly driving off.

“Jarvis, can we stop to get some panda?”

“Umm actually master Rico. . .” Jarvis pulled over into a vacant lot and turned to look at both girls. “The madam wanted me to give you this.”

Confusion was all over Rico’s face as disgust contorted Remi’s.

“Mother?”  
“The witch?”

Rico took the folded paper with her name on it. Their mother never cared enough to hold a full conversation with either sister so it was unusual for her to take her time to write a note. Especially when she always blamed the elder sister for breaking the love of her marriage. When she was younger, her father would constantly tell her he wished she was a boy, and when she was old enough to utter a full sentence he would tell her since he allowed her to enjoy living in his house she needed to repay his kindness. Occasionally he would tell her she was much more beautiful than her mother and that would make the small girl stop crying. When Remi was born he tried to give her the same treatment. . .Rico broke a plate over his head. He backhanded her into a dresser denting her skull, luckily she didn’t have a noticeable scar, but he never tried to touch Remi again.

Unfolding the paper both girls were left speechless as they read the note to themselves.

_To Rico,_

_Your father and I are in some serious trouble. To spare time I’ll keep it short, we owe some bad people a bunch of money. Six-hundred and seven million dollars to be exact. Your father and I do not have the funds for we have gambled and spent all of the money, including your savings as well as your sister’s. Your father hasn’t worked in months due to a bad business deal. So we have fled for our safety. You and your sister must protect yourselves, for I know they are out there somewhere._

_Good luck,  
Mother._

“Th-they left. . .and people are after us?” Remi began to cry and hyperventilate.

“Young miss Remi!” Jarvis got out of the car and opened the door on the brown-skinned girl’s side. “You must calm down. . .it’s okay.” He knelt and took her hands in his trying to calm her.

Rico stared at the note and noticed something when the light hit the paper. She’s seen this type of thing before when her father would leave notes he wouldn’t want her mother to read. She bit down on her finger with her canine tasting iron on her tongue, taking the finger out of her mouth she began to rub her blood on the hidden message.

_Rico, you must take Remi and leave. They will come for you and collect you both. I was such a terrible mother and even now I’m not able to protect you. I’m sorry sweetheart._

Tears fell from Rico’s eyes as she sat silently. “We have to go home. . .now Jarvis!”

“Right away master Rico,” Jarvis kissed Remi’s palms before closing the door.

“It’s getting late Jarvis please hurry.”

With that, he pulled off swerving into the street.

``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``

They pulled into the gates and saw Ana was already outside awaiting their arrival. As soon as the car came to a halt Remi threw the door open and ran to the blue-eyed girl who gladly accepted her into open arms.

“Ana! Father! Mother! Did they really leave?!”

“I’m afrai-”

“Move.” Rico pushed past the two and threw open the front doors.

“Master Rico! Please wait!” Jarvis scrambled out of the car.

“Alfred! Octavia!”

“Octavia has left young mistress Rico,” Alfred came around the corner.

He tried to help her remove her jacket, but she smacked his hands away. Staring into his eyes she took a deep breath, “. . .is it true?”

“Young miss Rico, please let me remove your jacket.”

“Alfred! Is it true?! Don’t bullshit me!” The young girl’s eyes clenched tightly as she shouted, voice bouncing off the walls.

Alfred had an expression that left no need for words.

“So. . .everyone left as well?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“So you know?”

She didn’t have to say it, he knew the moment her parents left. “Yes, young miss.”

“Ana. Jarvis. Take Remi to her room please.”

“But. . .”

“Now!”

Everyone flinched at the older sister’s tone, she had never shouted at them before.

“Let’s go miss Remi,” Ana began to pull the girl the stairs while Jarvis pushed past both of them.

“Find any and everything valuable and sell it. We’ll pack and leave after everything is situated,” Rico turned to go into her room to search for anything worth good money.

“. . .I will be leaving tomorrow morning ma’am.”

Rico stopped halfway up the stairs to look at him in disbelief.

“. . .I will be taking Ana and Jarvis with me.” His lips pulled together when he saw tears welled up in her eyes, her expression said it all.

_You too?_

“If that’s what you want,” her voice cracked, she ran up the stairs.

The man let his demeanor break as he fell to his knees, staring at the stairs the young girl ran up. He sighed, getting up and grabbing a bag out of the closet. Alfred began to fill the bag with riches of all sorts. “Jarvis!”

The two-toned haired man rushed downstairs and stopped in confusion.

“See what I’m doing? Start stuffing bags with valuables. We will sell them tonight.”

Jarvis didn’t have to be told twice.

``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``

Ana was braiding Remi’s hair while Rico pulled another suitcase in the room.

“Clothes all packed,” she huffed collapsing onto the floor.

The room grew eerily quiet, no one wanted to talk about the giant elephant in the room.

Rico decided she would be the one to gut the animal. “So, you’ll be leaving? It’s the safest thing for you.”

“Yes. . .I thought hard and I’ll stay until you’re settled, then I’ll leave.”

“Not. . .tomorrow?”

“Not until you tell me you no longer need me master Rico,” she smiled.

Rico began to weep, she was already scared that people were on their way to kill them and when Alfred said he would take both Ana and Jarvis she was scared she’d have to protect Remi alone.

“Oh young master.” The girl wrapped her arms around the dark-skinned girl letting her release the day’s tension.

  
_**CRASH** _  


All heads snapped towards the door.

“Jarv-”

“Shut up. Shut up,” Remi covered Ana’s mouth.

“They wouldn’t have anything to drop like that,” Rico whispered.

“The bags?”

“Leave them for now.”

The sisters watched Ana slowly open the door, crawling out into the hallway.

“Stay here Remi.”

“Not happening. We’re a team,” she held out her pinkie.

Rico decided it would be better to keep her insight. They briefly locked their pinkies and crawled after Ana. All three girls stopped at the railings overlooking down into the entryway not bothering to turn on a single light. They saw one of the maids with her arms full of their mother’s china and silverware.

“Is that?”

“Karen. I knew that bitch was a thief.”

“Prostituta.”

“Imma fuck her up,” Rico was about to rise when--

  
_**BANG** _  


The brown-skinned girl hit the floor with a thud, plates crashing down around her.

“Shoot her again!”

“Is that even the rich whore?!” After examining the body the man growled, “it’s one of the fucking girls, you stupid fuck!” He shot the foolish man emptying his clip into him. “We were supposed to take the girls as collateral. Finish this one and find the other one.”

Rico, Remi, and Ana were frozen with fear.

_How did they come in so quietly. . .SNAP OUT OF IT. . ._

Rico blinked, “shit move your asses.”

“Master Rico the bags.”

“Fuck them. Move.”

The girls crawled to a secret exit that Rico had for when her father was on his drunken rants. Ana crawled through first, mud covering her pale skin and clumping her brunette locks together. Rain poured onto her making her clothes cling to her small frame. Remi went second as Rico looked at the supply door with fear and anxiety.

“Rico. C’mon,” Remi whispered from the other side.

Rico hurried to get to the other side. The moon was full and she laughed dryly at the thought of the wolves coming for them. Rico looked over at Ana, the mud-covered her pale face and her blue eyes that were filled with fear. Thunder ripped through the sky making the girl jump as she tried to wipe her face. “Ana. Run. Run straight and don’t look back.”

Both Remi and Ana looked at the girl.

“Master Rico?”

With tears in her eyes, Rico took a deep breath, “your services are no longer needed. . .you can go Ana.”

Ana began to cry, “it was my pleasure serving the both of you.” She took both girls in her arms before fleeing into the darkness.

Remi watched as the woman who practically raised her ran into the stormy night, her heart ached as she began to fade out of sight. She went to yell after her when a large hand covered her mouth.

Rico gasped, "Rem-”

As Rico turned to look at her sister an arm wrapped around her holding her in place and another large hand covered her mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell us what you think! We worked really hard on this long chapter and we hope you all enjoy it! Also if you like this then please go read Hues of Heartstrings And Heartaches! I'm sure you'll like it if you wanna check it out~ Til next time!


End file.
